


An Omelet Worth Waiting For

by xisuthros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver cooks that omelet for Felicity. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omelet Worth Waiting For

To say Felicity was frustrated would be an understatement. Here she was, a genius that had graduated with honors from MIT, and she couldn’t make a damn omelet. Her nose buried in a copy of Cooking to Impress, she fiddled with the settings on the stove before finally settling it on medium heat. Sighing, she put the book down and looked at her surroundings in defeat. 

What had started as a sudden desire to cook breakfast for Oliver had turned the kitchen into a war zone. Cartons of eggs lay scattered across the counters with shredded cheese, green onions, and chopped sausage spread out within all the chaos. Looking down, Felicity realized with a yelp that the eggs were burning, causing smoke to come from the small black pan. She hurriedly turned the stove off before the fire alarm went off and moved the pan away from the heat, huffing in disappointment.

Felicity was just looking through the book to see if she had missed a step when she felt a pair of hands reach from behind her to encircle her waist. Oliver’s familiar scent washed over her and immediately she felt any worry and frustration wash away as he kissed the base of her neck. A shiver went down her spine and she relished in the fact that even after spending all these months together, he could still make her feel like her heart was going to explode every time they touched. 

Suddenly, she felt him stiffen and Felicity knew without looking that he was observing the catastrophe that was supposed to be morning breakfast. She waited with her eyes screwed shut as he asked in a half-incredulous, half-amused tone, “Felicity, what happened?”

She looked sheepish as she turned in his arms to look up at him, the top of her head barely reaching his rough chin. Felicity noticed his face was stern but his eyes twinkled and looked at her like she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. “I tried to make an omelet.” She said in defeat. “You’d think a girl with a master’s degree would be able to make something work. Guess these hands aren’t good at everything.” Immediately, she heard the double-entendre in that last sentence and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. It amazed her that despite all the things they had done to each other that she still got embarrassed over her innuendos. 

Oliver’s face melted at her flustered expression and pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. “You’re cute when you’re upset.” He chuckled. She looked up and peered at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Don’t laugh, buddy. This time its over an omelet, but next time it could be over something a bit more serious, like your need to booby trap the entrances to the house. God forbid I loose my keys and nearly get impaled by an arrow trying to get in through the window.” It was Oliver’s turn to look sheepish as Felicity grinned victoriously.

“That was one time.” He defended, and Felicity had to stifle a giggle at how adorable he looked. “And besides,” he added, kissing the tip of her nose and making her stomach churn for something other than omelets. “I apologized profusely for that.” She smiled mischievously; that he had.

Suddenly, Oliver’s arms dropped from her and before she could complain about the loss of contact he shot her a brilliant smile, the ones he reserved only for her. “How about I cook you breakfast?” He asked, causing her mouth to drop.

“No way.” She said incredulously. “There is NO way you know how to cook!” Oliver shrugged and started to clear the counters. Felicity threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. “Of course you do! What, did you work at a restaurant during the five years you were away?” The former vigilante chuckled but didn’t answer as he got more eggs out and threw the broken shells away. 

Wanting to make sure she knew how it was done, Felicity hopped up on the counter beside the stove, watching as Oliver got the various ingredients out. She smiled to herself as she watched a furrow appear on his forehead, the one that said he was focused on the task at hand. He moved gracefully around the kitchen like he had been born there, cutting up the vegetables and cracking the eggs with one hand. Felicity wasn’t really too impressed with a man that could cook, but there was something about the way Oliver moved about the stove that caused butterflies in her stomach. To think after all the hardship and suffering he had endured, after all the pain and misery that those five years had brought him, that he even retained the ability to smile was a miracle much less cooking an omelet for his girlfriend. Felicity felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She must have been staring at him for too long because Oliver looked up and tilted his head curiously at her. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Felicity smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, long and soft. “I just realized how lucky I am to have you, finally.” The former assassin looked at her, surprised. His bright blue eyes flashed with an emotion that she struggled to understand.

“I think its the other way around.” He said finally, causing her to understand. Oliver was amazed that she had even agreed to come with him after everything. After all the heartbreak and lies, after all of the things he put her through she still had wanted to come with him when he left Starling and had left the Arrow behind. This big marshmallow of a man still thought he wasn’t worth it, and it simultaneously broke her heart and made her love him more. 

“Don’t think like that.” She said fiercely, causing him to look up from where he was making the omelet. “You deserve happiness just as much as I do. You’re a hero..” Felicity paused and emphasized the words. “…my hero. And after everything you’ve done for Starling City, cooking a delicious omelet for your hungry girlfriend seems like a pretty fair reward.” He laughed, a sound that never ceased to make her heart flutter. He flashed her a grateful smile and kissed her cheek softly. 

Within minutes, the omelet was finished and he held out half of it on a plate to her. Felicity took a small bite and nearly leapt off the counter with happiness. “This is amazing!” she exclaimed, causing Oliver to chuckle. “From now on, you’re the official omelet-maker!” He smiled at her over his plate and reached out to take her free hand in his. 

“How about I teach you?” He asked and smiled as she watched her face pale. Damn this man and his desire to tackle a challenge.

“Believe me,” Felicity said. “You do NOT want me in this kitchen.”

Oliver put down his plate and pulled her close to him. “Believe me,” He meaningfully whispered in her ear as placed numerous kisses along her neck, making her shiver in need. “I’m a very proficient teacher.”

Gulping, Felicity spent the rest of the day letting him show her all the different ways to make an omelet, laughing at the end of it when she realized the mess they made was much worse than the one she had made that morning.


End file.
